Conventionally, there is an electronic device including a flat touch panel as an input unit The touch panel is for receiving a touch to the touch panel as an input operation, and no considerations have been made for providing a tactile sensation in accordance with the operation. Therefore, in a conventional touch panel, there has been demand for installing a device for expressing a tactile sensation in accordance with an operation.
Thus, in recent years, for example, considerations have been made to provide a tactile sensation in accordance with an operation by using the vibration caused by a LRA (Linear Resonant Actuator). Furthermore, as the driving method of a LRA, there is an example described in Patent Document 1, and an exclusive-use IC (Integrated Circuit) for controlling a tactile presentation device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-20284
However, in the case of a vibration using LRA, the vibration does not immediately stop when the input is stopped. Therefore, for example, it is difficult to express a precipitous tactile sensation caused by an operation of pressing a button of a metal dame type. Furthermore, Patent Document 1 describes a vibration suppressing unit for performing antiphase input after the input of the LRA is stopped; however, the suppression effects have been insufficient. Therefore, by the conventional technology, it has been difficult to appropriately express the differences in tactile sensations in accordance with different types of operations.